youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
GTA SA VOL 3
GTA SA VOL 3 is a YouTube Poop made by FlyingKitty, and the third installment in the GTA SA YTP series. This YTP was released on December 30, 2016. This YTP was claimed by Pan European Digital Licensing (PEDL), working for Warner/Chappell Music due to the Shithole Theme from Saw used in 1:36. It was later deleted, but a reupload is available thru the original uploader since September 29, 2019. The YTP series revolves around the misfortunes of CJ, Big Smoke, OG Loc, Ryder, and the Grove Street gang around the fucking shitplace of Los Santos. Sources Missions used: * In The Beginning * Life's a Beach * Drive-Thru * OG Loc (mission) * House Party * Ryder * Wrong Side of the Tracks * Catalyst * Reuniting the Families * The Green Sabre * Photo Opportunity * Sweet and Kendl * Big Smoke * Robbing Uncle Sam * Pier 69 * Los Sepulcros * Nines and AKs (throw shoes at em) * End of the Line * Yay Ka-Boom-Boom OG Loc - Say OG Cyka blyat Compton's Most Wanted - Hood Took Me Under GTA:SA theme song GTA V (We're bouncing now) Shithole Theme from Saw (the song that led to the original taken down) Yee Caveman SpongeBob Transcript CJ: '''(respawn) Aw shit. Here we go again. '''GTA SA VOL 3 (static) CJ: '''Looking real Tec9, danksta! '''Loc: '''Hahaha! (distorted) (CJ throws up) '''CJ: '''How was it tho, homie? '''Loc: '''Man, what the fuck is that, man? '''CJ: '''Extra dip. '''Loc: '''What you talking 'bout, fool? '''CJ: '''Being real danksta. I really ain't into burgers no more. I'm more into that hardcore number 9. '''Loc: '''Well that's me, hoe! Hahaha! '''CJ: '''Yeah, yeah, for sure. But I only like 'em if they rhyme real well. You know, well... '''Loc: '''Mothafucka, stop dissin’ me man! (CJ has sex, he falls down) (static) '''Loc: '''Now, check this out. I’ll kick a couple of freestyles! ♪ I’ll have two number nines, a number nine large, a number six ♪ '''CJ: '''Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, man look, shut the fuck up! (music stops) (Loc gets triggered) (static) '''Ryder: Ryder, n***a (faps memes, notices CJ) What you want? CJ: '''Hey man, what you fap for? '''Ryder: Yee, homie. Yee Yee (vsauce?). CJ: Wut? Ryder: Learn how to knock. N***a, give me a hug, good to have you here cousin. CJ: (meme) What the fuck? Ryder: Let's go, blyat. (To the visible truck) CJ: Where we goin'? Ryder: The damn train. CJ: Aw shit- (The two go anyway) Yeah.... (static) Ryder: Ryder, n***a! CJ: Ah, not yo shit again. Ryder: Don't go rolling the damn cock over and blow me off then. CJ: Ah, I ain't suckin' yo shit, man. Ryder: Good! Means you'll concentrate on the memes, then! CJ: Hahahaha! You love- Ryder: WATCH THE ROAD, MOTHAFUCKA! (CJ: What?) THE ROAD! (CJ: Oh shit!) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! (KABOOM) (static) (CJ rubs a photo frame and Big Smoke comes in) Big Smoke: You picked the wrong dip, fool! CJ: Uh, Big Smoke! I tried to get you the best extra dip, I swear! Big Smoke: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHH (He hits him with his signature bat and CJ wakes up) CJ: (It's Number 9 am in the morning) What the fuck? (a silhouette of Smoke appears and disappears outside, then the real Smoke appears behind him) (static) Cesar: (CJ pushes him) Don't push me, man. (Spots a car) There it is holmes! (Ryder exits the car) CJ: RYDER! You shermhead! Cesar: Hey CJ, keep it down, ese! CJ: Ryder! Little bitch! I don't look of that guy! (Ryder notices him) There's more... Ryder: Yeeeaaahhhh, CJ.... CJ: ...pushing product, this a serious organization! (Ryder shoots CJ) Cesar: Carl! (static) Sweet: Carl, whassus, baby bitch? CJ: Hey Sus, yo? Sweet: We gotta let everybody know, Grove Street is gay! CJ: At a funeral? Sweet: Wat? (The Grove Street gangstas are Ryders and they keep saying Ryder n***a) CJ: At a funeral. Sweet: Wut?? (CJ's mind is turned off) Let's go balls deep in the ass. CJ: AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaA Sweet: Hey look, we gotta do something REAL gay. Put Gay Street on the map for GOOD! 4 leif! CJ: At a funreal? Sweet: N***A, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, N***A???? CJ: Relax mane! (static) Ryder: Yeah here we go. CJ: That's the damn train alright. (INCOMING) Ryder: Ballas! CJ: Throw shoes at em? Ryder: Ryder, n***a! (throws a shoe and it explodes in front of the Ballas) Can't stop me! CJ: Hahahaha! (Ryder throws a shoe on him) (static) CJ: Wattafahk? Big Smoke: Come on let's bounce! Michael De Santa: Bounce? We're bouncing-- Big Smoke: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH (Smoke kicks him out of the house) CJ: Ah shit.... (Big Smoke laughs) CJ: Hey Smoke! (unleashes his secret ability: very spicy extra dip) Big Smoke: You picked the wrong dip, fool! (All the dip goes to him) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Smoke dies of spiciness and respawns at the hospital) Oh shit, here we go again! �� You picked the wrong house �� �� Fool, fool �� �� You picked the wrong mothafuckin' house, fool �� (static) Cesar: Carl! You're a fuckin' idiot mane! (shot by Ryder) Ryder: Ryder, n***a! (end of YTP) Category:Youtube Poops Category:2016 Poops